The sayin guild
by raul713
Summary: Hope you guys like it


THE SAYINS GUILD

"Now guys i need you not to touch anything and when i say anything i mean everything , all i need from you is to land some of your energy to my invantion, It is very significant to have alot energy or else it wouldnt work " commented bulma while the four sayings nodded except vegeta. " Okay now that is finish you four step on the big five x's where you release all your energy but don't over do it , My invention won't hold that much energy ... Let's just say give it atleast 75% of it that is the amount of energy that would be needed for my invention to actually work" bulma then stared at vegeta because she knew very well he will over do it .Vegeta smirks "Well women what would happend if we over do it " . bulma stares at him with a serious look " according to my calculation if you over power for atleast 85% if will proxymantly create a huge portal " the four sayins were serious creating only 75% of their ki powers however vegetas was the problem he will most likely go with full power without stopping but the ivantion that bulma have created is need to be exact 5 people with a lot of energy.

"Now that the five sayins were in their positions Goku,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,and the prince of all sayins vegeta waited for the signal . " Okay guys just be careful and remember what I told you only 75% and that's it ... Now five Sayins started yelling releasing all of their energy ,bulma then looked at her computer and started to count of how much they accomplish . " okay now its ...25%...30%...37%. ...46%..58%...60% okay guys your getting close".When it reach to 75 percent something went wrong it was not vegeta but it was bulma's invention that started malfunctioning . The machine was staring to gather all of their energy even do their not powering up ."mom i dont feel so good. Yeah me too" both Trunks and Goten started to fall on the ground unconscious . "DAMMIT WOMEN DO SOMETHING I CANT MOVE MY BODY " vegeta yelled as he tried to move his feet but couldn't ,same goes for Goku who tried to move but started to close his eyes and just tilted his head down and started to sleep with a bubble coming out gokus nose. Bulma tried to fix the machine but couldn't because the machine have reach up to 10,000% the weird part was why didn't it created a portal . The machine started glowing brither and brither with golden aura shaking the whole city . "DANGER DANGER PLEASE ESCORT THE AREA " commented the machine . 25 seconds later the machine couldn't hold much energy and exploded . The explosive was so big it destroyed the whole city killing 1,678 .

* * *

"SOMEWHERE IN THE FAIRY TAIL WORLD  
"Vegeta started to open his eyes slowly and saw the bright blue sky with white clouds he then turn his head to the right and saw the four sayins unconscious with burned cloths, He then stands up trying to find bulma but their was no sight of her he then walk back and saw the sayins waking up except for goku ( his a heavy sleeper -_-) ." dad wake up " goten shakes his dad but didn't work , he had an idea and said" DAD MOMS COMING FRYING PAN IF YOU DONT WAKE UP" Goku open his wide eyes and started to stand up fast but when he knew it was lied he sigh with a relief . Goku saw a tree and a egg fell down but just in time goku caught the egg , it was green and that had symblos on it on top of it had a symbol of a shell ." Good work kakarrot now let's eat it "vegeta try to get egg from him but goku didnt let him" no way vegeta what if an animal lives inside of the egg" said goku while observing the egg ." I wonder what it is " goten rubs the eggs slowly . " I bet its a cute little turtle " smiled gohan a while trunks look real closely " naw it couldn't be turtle don't belong in trees it belong to the sea.

" DAMMIT KAKARROT I SWEAR I WILL KI BLAST KI OUT OF YOU DONT HANG ME THE EGG" Vegeta flew towards so fast to goku and snatch the egg out of him."HA NOW THAT IS MINE UM GOING TO EAT IT BY MY SELF ... you can come to trunks "vegeta was about crack the egg but egg crack himself it started glow green and started to shake .Vegetas eyes wide eyed the amount of power of the unknown species it has .The egg exploded surprising the sayins when smoke has cleared away their was a small little cute turtle sitting down it had big head with big black eyes and his toung sticking out ( like gir from invader zim). " COOL ITS A TURTLE " yelled happily goten .Gohan knew all along it was a turtle , vegeta was still surprise of how much power it had .Goku grab the little turtle and staring patting him and the turtle smile. "Hi My name is turtle shell but you can call me . " everybody was shock that the turtle can talk just a few seconds from being born.

" well what can you do " goku ask , looked at him and said " when I was inside of the egg I most likely trained inside my shell and also learn English but do not ask how I got my supplies inside of my shell because I do not know " trunks then ask a question " wait a minute so you know martial arts " the turtle simply nodded.

"That's amazing !goku said not only the turtle can talk but it can do martial arts as well .The rest of the z warriors looked at town near by but what the wierdest part was its wants all future looking its all different . "something tells me we are in a different world" gohan said.

E.N.D

I know it was short but ill make bigger chapters


End file.
